Barriss and her padawan slave
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. The zygerian troops overpowered the Jedi. The queen had shocked Ahsoka until she was unconscious. She'd make the Jedi pay. Ahsoka was handcuffed, and carried to the centre of the arena. Skywalker would wake in binders and find his padawan had been sold. Ahsoka woke in the centre of a massive courtroom, thousands of scum surrounded her in the audience. "Who would like to open the bidding on this outrageously sexy, force-sensitive Togruta". Ahsoka's eyes widened. She was being sold as a slave ! She attempted to stand, but her binders were stuck to the floor, she led helplessly in the centre of this pit. Countless voices shouted prices, until a singular female screamed "1 billion credits". Ahsoka's master was decided. Barriss had abandoned her master on a mission on Mygeeto. She couldn't stand fighting for the Jedi any longer. She hijacked a fighter and fled to Zygeria, not before using her powers to steal a couple of billion credits. She'd heard Ahsoka was there. Since their encounter on Geonosis, Barriss had grown helplessly attached to the young Togruta, and she had to convince her to run away together. She longed to touch Ahsoka's smooth red skin. She'd used the force to find Ahsoka at an auction, and realised her dream had come true. Ahsoka tried to glimpse who had bought her, before a painful sensation grasped her neck, and endless shocks caused her to scream in pain, before falling unconscious. She woke up back in her cage, in a dark room, a ship. She sat up, her hands chained to the back of her cage. Her "owner" walked in through a door. They wore a tight fit rob with a hood, and perky breasts shaped their chest. She came closer, and knelt. Ahsoka avoided eye contact, but couldn't help feeling a connection. She looked to see the big eyes and sweet green face of Barriss Offee, her best friend. "Barriss, thank god. Get me outta here. We've gotta go back for obi-wan and Anakin". Barriss knelt closer, stroking the cage, and staring at Ahsoka's bare flat stomach. "As a Jedi, I've never felt pleasure, never been kissed, or experienced anything a normal teenage girl has" she started, "but now I have the sexiest Togruta in the galaxy, chained up as my slave". A chill went down Ahsoka's spine. "Ever since Geonosis, I've been waiting for a moment to rip your slutty clothes off" Barriss continued "and now you can't resist". Ahsoka felt disgusted. Was her best friend planning to... rape her ?! "Barriss, pl-- AAAAAHHHH" Ahsoka screamed as unbearable shocks tortured her neck. Barriss opened the cage, undid the chains, and used the force to attach Ahsoka's handcuffs to the ships roof. Her feet barely touched the floor as she dangled from her wrists. She didn't have the energy to resist. Barriss walked slowly towards her slave. "This isn't what I want you know" Barriss said, slowly stroking Ahsoka's cheek. Ahsoka pulled away, causing Barriss to frown. "I want us to be together, to be happy, but I know you won't listen, so I became your owner instead" she placed both of her hands on the Togruta's bare hips, and stepped closer. Their perky breasts squeezed together. Barriss slid her right hand down to the parting in Ahsoka's outfit, showing her whole left leg all the way to the hip. She grasped the side of her thigh, and wrapped her other arm around Ahsoka's waist. Their bodies were pressed against each other, tits squished against the others chest. Barriss leaned in to kiss Ahsoka's sweet lips. She pulled her head away instantly. "Stay away from me you creep!" She screamed. Barriss' nails dug into Ahsoka's thigh, causing her to squeal. Barriss felt a surge of pleasure at causing this pain. "I don't want to hurt you" she said, but couldn't help wondering if she actually did. She dug her nails again, harder. "Aaaahhhh" Ahsoka screamed. Barriss' uterus quivered and became wet. She'd never felt this sensation before. It was odd, but it also felt so good. She wanted to reach and touch her Pussy, but it felt weird. She grasped Ahsoka's cheeks ferociously, and kept her face still. She pressed her green lips against Ahsoka's, and began furiously kissing her. She soon forced her tongue into the innocent Togruta's mouth, and explored her throat. Barriss' pussy tingled with pleasure as her tongue plunged into the back of Ahsoka's throat. Ahsoka tried to grown in protest, but it came out an uncomfortable gagging sound. Barriss retreated her tongue slowly, savouring the taste of Ahsoka's delicious mouth. "Barriss, why?" Ahsoka whimpered. "Why not" she replied, stroking the Togruta's smooth thigh. She then placed both her thin green hands onto Ahsoka's bare flat stomach. She moaned at its smoothness, relishing it's touch. She slowly slid her hands up, behind Ahsoka's blue outfit, and exhaled loudly at the touch of her sweet breasts. Her pussy became incredibly wet. A loud beeping came from the computer by the door. They were nearing their destination. Barriss groaned and retreated her hands. "I guess we'll have to finish this later" she said menacingly, before shocking Ahsoka's neck collar once more. Barriss' pussy throbbed with pleasure yet again as Ahsoka screamed in pain. She kept shocking until Ahsoka went unconscious. Then she walked slowly towards her slave, and slowly licked her stomach, eyes rolling back at the pleasure. Ahsoka's skin was so smooth. She then slowly began to remove the Togruta's clothing. Ahsoka's eyes began to flicker. She thought she was still chained up on the ship, but though her stance was identical, her surroundings were, different. An d she was colder, much colder. She looked down to find she had changed clothes. What had happened to her while she was sleeping ! She shut the thoughts out, and tried to realise where she was. It was a small circle of a room. Her wrists were handcuffed to the ceiling, and her slightly spread skinny legs were chained tightly to the floor. She wore what felt like a towel to cover her privates, with gold metal hanging from the belt and ankles. A door opened in front of her, and Barriss walked in. "What did you do to me?" Ahsoka demanded. "Relax" Barriss said, "as tempting as you were, all I did was change your clothes, what you're wearing now was given to me by the Zygerians, however what I have on under these robes I bought myself" she said slowly, and walked seductively towards her slave. She lifted Ahsoka's face with her slender fingers, and kissed her again. Ahsoka tried to pull away, but Barriss' grip was too strong. Once again, she plunged her wet tongue into her slave's beautiful mouth. For minutes, her tongue wriggled around, exploring every inch of Ahsoka's mouth, and often stroking her tongue. Ahsoka began to cry. She couldn't see a way out of this torture. Barriss retreated her tongue. Her green hands slipped under Ahsoka's clothing, and grasped her bare back. "Leave me alone !" Ahsoka cried. Barriss brought her face millimetres away from her slave's. "Never" she whispered, before kissing her smooth neck. Ahsoka's head tilted in pleasure. As much as she hated what Barriss was doing, she couldn't deny how good this felt. She felt her privates tingling as Barriss sucked her neck, but she still felt disgusted. As pleasurable as this was, she was a devout Jedi, and this went against her committed code. She tried desperatley to wriggle free, but failed. Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka's waste, and squeezed her smooth body against her. She moved her head down, and sucked the top of Ahsoka's breast. "No, Barriss, STOP!" Ahsoka screamed. Barriss stopped sucking, and slowly stood straight to face Ahsoka head on. "The Zygerians warned me you'd need to be, 'processed'" She chuckled, stroking Ahsoka.s hip with her hand. Then she raised her hand, and slapped Ahsoka's face. "AAAHH" Ahsoka screamed in pain. She then felt her neck close, she couldn't breath. Barriss was force choking her. "So listen you little slut, you're going to do whatever I tell you, or I'll give you something more to scream about" Barriss released her choke. "After all, all I want to do is bring pleasure for the both of us" She whispered, stroking her slave's leg again.